


The Heart of a King

by GeekCharming270



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Evil Plans, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Merlin is the omega manservant to the alpha King Arthur. Everything is proceeding as normal one day when Merlin enters his heat. What happens when Arthur comes to his aid? What will Morgana do when she learns of what has transpired between the pair?I'm really bad at descriptions I promise the story is better than this.Merlin is the property of the BBC. I own nothing but the story.





	1. So It Begins

Merlin was walking back to the Great Hall with a platter of food and pitcher of wine for Arthur when he heard the king himself yelling, “I said we were done with this conversation. I will not be forced to marry for the sake of forging an alliance. When I am to marry than I will marry for love wether they’re alpha, beta, or omega.”

This came as no surprise to the warlock considering that he and Arthur had had this conversation before in the privacy of the king’s rooms several times after council meetings where the subject had arisen. He was just glad that the alpha’s anger was directed somewhere other than himself for once, so with a smile on his face Merlin slipped in the side door to give Arthur his midday meal. Naturally, the blond just had to open his mouth to spoil the omega’s good mood, “Wipe that stupid grin off your face Merlin. What took you so long? I’m famished.”

“You’re always famished,” the black haired man retorted drawing gasps from some of the older Council members, while those who knew Merlin weren’t phased in the slightest, including Arthur who just rolled his eyes at the manservant.

Placing the food on the table next to Arthur, Merlin made sure that the king’s cup was full before moving back to his customary standing position behind the throne proceeding to zone out for what would undoubtedly be more boring talk of policy. It was only when one of the older Council members that remained from Uther’s reign, Lord Elren, decided to slip in a backhanded quip, that Merlin snapped to attention, “You wouldn’t have so much to worry about Your Highness if you had a mate to help you rule.”

“That’s quite enough,” Merlin yelled without stopping to think. “King Arthur has already made his opinion on the matter clear. There’s no need to make backhanded comments.”

“Excuse me _omega_ but I was addressing the King, not his wayward manservant,” Elren shot back in disgust. “Why he puts up with your useless arse I will never understand.”

“Lord Elrin!” Arthur nearly shouted. “That is enough. Merlin is right, I have made my opinion on this matter clear. My marriage when the time comes will be for love nothing more, nothing less. And the reason I keep Merlin around - not that I should have to explain myself to you - is because he has been a trusted friend and advisor since he came into my service. With that being said I think I’ve heard quite enough from the Council today, you are all dismissed.”

The hall cleared quickly leaving only Arthur and Merlin, the former slumping down in his throne running a hand through his blond tresses in what Merlin knew to be as frustration. Deciding to lighten the mood Merlin spoke up, “Look on the bright side Arthur, odds are that you won’t be marrying a troll.”

At that Arthur broke out in a fit of laughter that had his entire body quaking. That was when the dark haired man became genuinely concerned for his friend, because Arthur rarely laughed at his jokes, and when he did it was usually a faint chuckle under his breath.

“Um…Arthur are you alright?” Merlin queried daring to take a step closer to his friend who was clutching his sides as tears made small tracks down his face.

Arthur continued laughing for several moments before he composed himself enough to smirk at Merlin before uttering his reply, “Merlin only you could go from defending my honor in front of the Council to making an idiotic joke about Uther’s failed marriage in the span of a few moments”

The warlock was thrown slightly off-kilter at the man’s remark before realizing the truth of the statement, there was no other servant or omega in the whole of Albion who would dare mouth off to their monarch’s Council one minute and the next joke about the monarchy without fear of death. Not even Gwen would dare challenge the nobility, at least not publicly. With that thought Merlin smiled from ear to ear before joining Arthur in his last few chortles of laughter planting himself in the now vacated seat next to his friend.

With a content sigh, Arthur spoke up again, “Sometimes I miss the days where the only thing I had to worry about was training with the knights or going on quests.”

Merlin nodded his head in agreement, thinking back to the days when Arthur was just the prince and they spent the majority of their time out on the training grounds outside the castle or riding off on a quest. When his days consisted of polishing armor and making sure the prat wasn’t killed by bandits or some sort of magical creature. His days still consisted of that, but now he also had to deal with all the other duties involved with being the king’s manservant, such as standing for hours on end while the council droned on and on about crops and taxes. But if he thought about it those were also the days before Arthur had become the kind and noble man Merlin had fallen in love with.

“How about so time in the training ground with the other knights?” Merlin suggested. “That should help you clear your head.”

The king perked up at the suggestion a sly grin sliding across his face, “That sounds like a brilliant idea. I think we’ll start with the mace. We haven’t practiced that in a while.”

Merlin immediately regretted his suggestion, “Not the mace Arthur. Please, anything but the mace.”

“Oh yes,” he replied making his way towards the door.

When Merlin suggested practice with the knights he didn’t realize the consequences of his suggestion. At the time he had simply wanted to raise his friend’s spirits, but as Arthur rained down blow after blow he wished he had suggested something else. Finally, after what felt like hours Merlin was granted a reprieve when Arthur called for a short break. Tossing the battered shield to the side the warlock joined the others who were passing around a pail of water some drinking some pouring it over their heads to cool off.

Waiting for his turn Merlin took a moment to glance at Arthur taking note of his smile that could charm anyone, and when the smile was directed towards him Merlin could swear his heart stopped. But it wasn’t just his smile that the omega loved, or the way he protected anyone he loved no matter the cost, no there was something else deep down that called Merlin to the alpha. Sometimes it hurt Merlin to see Arthur flirt with other nobles, but in the end he knew Arthur could never be his.

The omega was brought back to reality when Gwaine passed him the bucket of water with a smile before walking back to where the other knights were waiting. Just as Merlin was about to join them he felt a familiar cramp in his stomach that could only mean one thing.


	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter. I'm so grateful for all the love this fic has gotten already. I really hope you like this chapter.  
> This chapter is where the smut comes in.

Merlin was in heat.

As the first gush of slick left his hole Merlin knew he was in trouble. If he didn’t act soon every unmated alpha in the nearby vicinity would be trying to knot him regardless of his willingness. That also just happened to include Arthur and the other knights, who had stopped their training to scent the air. Merlin was about to make a break for the castle when a second round of slick rushed down the back of his legs. This time as he looked over at the knights all their attention was focused solely on him, especially Arthur.

Merlin knew he should run and find somewhere to hide for the next three days, but the mix of determination and lust in Arthur’s eyes kept him rooted in place. As the blond made his way over to where Merlin was standing he was overwhelmed by the scent of pine, sandalwood, and something that was distinctly Arthur. The omega bared his neck to the alpha, whimpering slightly as Arthur began scenting him letting his lips brush over the skin, just barely.

“Go back to my chambers,” Arthur growled. “No one should bother you now that my scent is on you, lock the door and don’t open it until I get there.”

Nodding Merlin backed away slightly, taking one last glance at Arthur before turning and sprinting off towards the castle. On his way through the lower town he noticed several people turn and sniff in his direction, but immediately turn away when they noticed the scent mingled with his own. In the castle courtyard, he saw Gwen watching him with a concerned look on her face as he sprinted past her. It wasn’t until he was safely locked away in Arthur’s chambers that Merlin allowed himself to breathe.

Now that he was alone Merlin could feel the side effects of his heat in full force. His entire body felt like it was on fire as his magic hummed just beneath his skin. Everything felt too sensitive against his skin and all he could think about was how much he wanted someone, anyone, to knot him. He was just about to rip off his trousers to start pleasuring himself when there was a knock at the door, “Merlin, It’s Arthur, open the door.”

Merlin wasted no time in throwing open the door to reveal a lightly panting Arthur. The alpha entered the room quickly, making sure the door was bolted behind him before turning his attention back to Merlin, who once again bared his neck. At the invitation, Arthur started nuzzling the omega’s neck placing gentle kisses to the exposed flesh. His hands went to the smaller man’s hips pulling their clothed crotches together. Even through the layer chainmail, Merlin could feel Arthur’s desire causing him to whimper, and buck his hips trying to find some type of friction to ease his arousal.

“Wait,” Arthur said his voice straining slightly as he pulled back to look his friend in the eyes. “I can’t do this to you, not like this. I wanted to do this properly, not when you only want me because of your heat.”

For a brief moment Merlin’s head cleared allowing him to see the sincerity in Arthur’s gaze drawing out a smile from the younger man, “Arthur, I love you. And before you say it’s my heat talking, it’s not. I’ve been falling in love with you since I met you. There’s no one I would rather be with.”

It was like a dam burst within Arthur as he cradled Merlin’s head between his hands, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss containing all the emotions he had pent up over the years. Merlin wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck crushing their bodies together from head to toe. The kiss soon became heated as the omega moaned allowing Arthur’s tongue to enter his mouth taking control.

Pulling out of the kiss Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes once again, “Before we do this there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Arthur asked looking concerned.

“I…” the warlock began. “I’m a sorcerer. I have magic.”

The look of concern in Arthur’s eyes turned to one of relief, “I know.”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you, but there always seems to be something going on…wait,” Merlin replied dumbfounded. “How on earth could you possibly know?”

Laughing he replied, “Honestly Merlin, do you really think I wouldn’t notice all of the conveniently falling branches, or how you’re supposedly always at the tavern when something disastrous is happening.”

“Uh..”

“Now that we have that out of the way what do you say we take care of your heat.”

As if he had commanded it another gush of slick left Merlin’s body causing the omega to whimper. Arthur smirked pulling the younger man in for another kiss, more passionate than the one before. Merlin attempted to run his hands down the alpha’s body, but his actions were impeded by armor.

Working in tandem the pair managed to rid Arthur of his armor and chainmail leaving him in only a shirt, trousers, and boots. Without missing a beat the pair continued undressing each other as Arthur shuffled them towards the bed. By the time the back of Merlin’s knees hit the mattress both of their torsos were bare allowing them to let their hands roam freely.

“Please Arthur,” Merlin whined. “I need your knot. Please, Alpha.”

“It’s gonna be alright,” Arthur cooed. “I’m gonna take care of you, my omega.”

Using both hands the alpha grabbed Merlin’s arse squeezing roughly before depositing him on the mattress. Arthur took the opportunity to remove first Merlin’s boots and then his trousers leaving him fully exposed. The alpha’s mouth was watering at the sight of Merlin’s hole leaking slick onto the bed.

“Present for me,” he commanded.

Merlin complied immediately, scrambling further up onto the bed moving onto his hands and knees, lifting his arse into the air. For several seconds Arthur just stared, admiring the beauty of the man in front of him. Merlin whined again drawing the alpha out of his trance. Not wanting to waste anymore time Arthur discarded his own boots and trousers, crawling onto the bed behind Merlin, settling between his legs.

Leaning forward Arthur licked a stripe from Merlin’s taint to his still leaking hole, drawing out a moan from the omega. Continuing his ministrations Arthur let his tongue dart in and out of the puckered opening, loving the taste that was solely Merlin, “Gods, Merlin, you taste amazing. I can’t get enough of you.”

All Merlin could do was moan as he pressed back against Arthur’s mouth. His opening was so slick Arthur was able to slide in two fingers as he started kissing his way up Merlin’s pale torso to the side of his neck right over the mating gland. On instinct, the raven-haired man lolled his head to side giving the blond better access. Adding a third finger Arthur made sure to stretch his lover so he could accommodate the size of his cock. As the three fingers pumped in and out of his arse Merlin started to fuck himself, but it wasn’t enough he needed a knot.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin pleaded. “I need your knot.”

Taking himself in hand Arthur pressed just the tip of his cock into Merlin’s arse taking his time to make sure that he didn’t hurt his omega. Arthur was in awe of the tight heat that was enveloping him, he had never known anything like this existed, and it was all for him. He longed to sink his teeth into Merlin’s shoulder, marking him as Arthurs. Every instinct was telling the blond to drive in hard and fast, but he resisted wanting to make sure he wasn’t the only one getting pleasure out of their coupling. When Arthur was fully seated inside of Merlin he stayed still letting the smaller man adjust to his size while he nipped and kissed at Merlin’s mating gland.

After several moments Merlin spoke, “I’m fine Arthur, you can move, please move.”

That was all Arthur needed before he started pounding into Merlin with all his strength.

Merlin was in heaven, he had always gone through his heats alone, and now that he was with someone he didn’t think he could ever go back to that. With every thrust, Arthur hit his prostate sending wave after wave of pleasure through his entire body.

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,” the omega chanted like a prayer.

Merlin could feel Arthur’s knot starting to catch on his rim as he was on the verge of climax. With one last shove, the alpha’s knot was fully sheathed, releasing his seed, and roaring the warlock’s name.

“Bite me, Arthur,” Merlin screamed as his climax washed over his entire body. “Make me yours.”

And Arthur did. Letting his teeth sink into Merlin’s shoulder, making them one.


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. I have been having major writer's block with this fic. I'm hoping that I'll be able to start updating this more regularly now. I already have a gameplan for chapter four, so that should be out soon.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!

As Merlin and Arthur lay tied together in the afterglow of their coupling the slight pain in Merlin’s shoulder brought the gravity of what they had just done crashing down on him. He began to panic as Arthur pressed kisses to the back of his shoulders. Sensing his lover’s unease Arthur spoke up, “Merlin what’s wrong?”

“Arthur, you do realize what we’ve done don’t you?” Merlin asked worry coating his voice.

“Yes,” the blonde answered happily. “We made love for the first time and I bit your mating gland.”

“Exactly, Arthur, you bit my _mating glad_ ,” the omega retorted emphasizing the last part. “Now you’re tied to me for life.”

“And what is so wrong with that?” Arthur asked continuing to nuzzle the younger man’s neck.

Merlin was a little dumbfounded by Arthur’s response. He expected the alpha to be a little more concerned about the fact that he had just mated with his _manservant_. But the way Arthur kept nuzzling his neck and had his arm wrapped possessively around Merlin’s waist just proved how accepting of their situation he was.

Settling back into Arthur’s embrace the omega sighed with contentment, “When I woke up this morning I didn’t expect to end up mated to you.”

“Neither did I,” he replied. “But now we’re together and I refuse to let anything happen to you.”

“I love you, Arthur.”

“I love you too, Merlin.”

 

The next three days passed in a lust filled haze for Arthur and Merlin. The only breaks they had were for taking care of the necessities like eating or sleeping. There were moments where they would lay together after another round of sex and just enjoy each other’s company, those were Merlin’s favorite times. He loved the way Arthur made him feel when they had sex, but there was something about their little conversations and just enjoying being together that made him feel truly content.

On the morning three days after his heat started Merlin knew that it was finally over. The constant need to mate was gone and his head felt as clear as it was before it started.

Looking around Merlin saw that the room was a complete mess. There were clothes, armor, and various sheets and pillows from the bed, there was cups and platters with half-eaten meals covering the table. The room wasn’t the only thing that was a mess, Merlin was covered in bite marks and bruises, but what bothered him was the mixture of sweat and come covering his entire body. He desperately needed to bathe.

To his right Arthur was still soundly asleep, but Merlin knew that when the alpha woke up he would want a warm bath. Without disturbing his lover the dark haired man managed to slip out of the bed and put on his clothes. Luckily it was still early enough that there were only a few servants wandering the halls as he made his way back to Gaius’ chambers, but upon reaching them he found the physician awake and brewing some sort of tonic.

“Ah, Merlin,” Gaius said acknowledging his ward. “I see that your heat is over. How are you feeling?”

“How did you?”

“Lancelot came and told me after what happened on the training grounds,” he explained.

Merlin’s face turned a deep scarlet at the realization that his pseudo-father knew what he and Arthur had been up to the past three days. He wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and never come out. When Merlin was finally able to look at Gaius again he saw an amused smile on his face.

“Now tell me,” Gaius called out. “How are you feeling?”

There was a reluctance in his answer but Merlin knew that Gaius was just concerned for his wellbeing, “I’m a little sore and I need a bath, but other than that I feel fine.”

Gaius moved away from whatever he was working on and made his way over to one of the shelves that housed his tonics and potions. He grabbed a small vial filled with a dark blue liquid and handed it to Merlin, “Drink this. It should relieve the soreness.”

“Thank you,” he replied.

As he drank the tonic down there was a twinge in his neck causing him to flinch back. It didn’t go unnoticed by Gaius who raised an eyebrow at him, “Merlin, is there something wrong with your neck?”

Merlin froze. In his embarrassment, he had completely forgotten about the mating bite on his neck. Despite Arthur’s acceptance of their new bond Merlin still feared what others would say when they found out that the King had mated with his servant. He knew that there was going to be backlash, from the nobles especially, but this was Gaius. The man had been looking after him for years now. If there was anyone he could talk about this with it would be Gaius. Pulling off his scarf Merlin revealed the still-red mating bite.

Walking back over to the shelves the physician grabbed a jar of salve, “You do realize what this means, don’t you?”

The warlock nodded taking the jar, “After it happened I talked to Arthur about it, but he wasn’t upset, he was happy.”

“And you, are you happy?”

“I love him, Gaius. I think I’ve loved him from the beginning. It’s like Kilgharrah said, we’re two sides of the same coin,” Merlin smiled gently touching the mark on his neck.

“As long as you’re happy.”

He was. Words couldn’t describe the sheer joy and love Merlin felt after the events of the past three days. The thought that the man he loved shared his feelings amazed him. But looking back over the past five years Merlin could see the way Arthur put his feelings on display for everyone to see. Just a few months after they had met Arthur defied Uther’s orders and went after the cure for the poison he drank to save the alpha’s life. And then there were all the times that Arthur had stopped whatever he was doing to make sure he was alright.

Gaius’ voice brought Merlin back to reality, “There’s a fresh bucket of water. Go wash up and I’ll have some porridge for you when you’re done.”

Another smile crossed Merlin’s face, “Thank you, but I need to hurry. Arthur will be wondering where I am. He was still asleep when I left.”

“Then you best get on with it.”

Merlin needed no more prompting. He grabbed the bucket and made his way into his room. Stripping down he grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing away the layers of sweat and come. Slowly he began to feel clean once again. After managing to rid himself of the mess covering his body Merlin pulled on a clean pair of trousers, dark blue tunic, and red scarf.

As soon as he was ready Merlin made his way out of his room. In the main room, Gais was back to working on whatever tonic he was brewing before Merlin came in. They briefly acknowledged each other as he left heading towards Arthur’s chambers.

This time as he walked the halls there were more servants and even a few nobles walking around. The servants looked at him proudly while the nobles looked disgusted with him. There was no doubt that word had spread through Camelot about the King seeing his omega-manservant through his heat. It made Merlin uneasy thinking about the attention he was going to gain when what happened between him and Arthur became public. Using his magic was going to be harder with everyone watching him.

His thoughts came to a standstill as he approached the door to Arthur’s chambers. There was no sound coming from the other side, so Merlin pushed the door open quietly. Expecting to see Arthur still asleep on the bed he was instead met with a clearly upset King.

“Arthur, what’s wrong?”

“You were gone when I woke up. I thought I had done something wrong,” he explained.

Merlin’s heart dropped a little, “No, Arthur, you were amazing.”

Arthur pulled Merlin into a strong embrace pressing their lips together. When they finally pulled apart Arthur spoke, “I love you.”

“And I love you.”


	4. An Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this story and I can't wait to see how you guys like it. I'm in awe of how much love this story has gotten already. Thank you so much!
> 
> Also, the spell I use is not an actual spell from anywhere I'm just using an Old English translator to make up my own.

“Where did you go?” Arthur pulled back to examine him.

Merlin felt bad for leaving, but he needed to go clean himself up before he could take care of his new mate, “I needed to clean up before I got your bath and breakfast ready.”

The alpha looked at Merlin fondly before speaking, “Merlin, you idiot, it’s not your job to take care of me anymore.”

“What do you mean? Of course, it’s my job.”

“Merlin, you do realize what it means to be mated to the King, don’t you?”

The warlock just stared at Arthur, slightly dumbfounded. Of course, he knew things would be different now that he and Arthur were mates, but that didn’t mean that everything was going to change.

Or, was it?

If he really thought about it, yes, everything would be different. He wasn’t going to be Arthur’s servant anymore. He was going to be a noble, attending council meetings, having to tell people what to do, and helping Arthur rule. Merlin wasn’t sure if he was ready for all of that.

“Everything is going to be different now,” Merlin stated as he took a seat next to the table.

Arthur came to kneel in front of him, taking Merlin’s hands in his own, “Not everything is going to change. You and I are still going to be together, even more than before. And you’re going to help me rule.”

“Arthur, I don’t know if I’m ready for all of that,” he replied to his mate, his hands sliding onto his lap.

This time Arthur placed his hands on either side of Merlin’s face so that they were looking directly into each other’s eyes, “You are ready for this. You have been advising me for years, and you’ll finally get the credit you deserve. And once we’ve officially married we will lift the ban on magic, so you and anyone else with magic will never have to fear for their safety ever again.”

Merlin stared in awe at Arthur. The alpha was going against everything Uther stood for down to and including mating with him. Without any hesitation leaned forward and crushed his mouth to Arthur’s. It was full of love and affection, and Merlin knew that he would do anything to keep the man he loved safe.

When they finally pulled away there was a smile across both of their faces, but Arthur was the one to break the silence, “I think you and I have some unfinished business.”

“And what might that be?” Merlin smiled again.

“Well,” Arthur smirked pulling off his shirt. “You have a mating bite, but I don’t.”

They both stood and the alpha pulled Merlin into his arms, baring his neck to the omega. Merlin nuzzled his neck first, letting his lips trace over where the blond’s neck met his shoulder. He placed a gentle on the skin before opening his mouth and biting into the flesh. The effect was immediate. Merlin could smell the change in both of their scents. Arthur’s pure masculine scent was now mixed with the spicy cinnamon and vanilla of Merlin’s own.

“You’re mine,” the king breathed.

“I was always yours.”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. The pair broke apart and Arthur pulled his shirt back on, not caring to cover his new mating bite.

“Enter,” Arthur called.

The person who entered was none other than Gwen. Upon entering the dark-skinned woman’s eyes went straight to Merlin assessing his wellbeing.

“Merlin,” the omega smiled. “I’m glad to see everything went well between you too.”

Merlin was touched at his friend’s concern. Ever since he had arrived in Camelot Gwen had gone out of her way to befriend him and they had watched each other’s backs ever since. Even after she and Lancelot married -making her a court lady- she would take time to visit with Merlin. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, “Thank you, Gwen. Words can’t describe how amazing everything is.”

“What do you mean?” She asked pulling out of the hug.

The warlock untied his scarf revealing his mating bite. Gwen’s hand covered her mouth in shock as her eyes began to water, “Oh, Merlin. I’m so happy for you.” She looked over at Arthur, eyeing the bite mark on his neck as well. “Both of you.”

“Thank you, Guinevere,” Arthur said as he pulled Merlin’s back against his chest. “Would you please call the court to session in the throne room, and have the knights there as well. We have an announcement to make.”

“Of course. Right away.”

After Gwen left Merlin just leaned farther into Arthur’s embrace. Part of him still thought that this was all some dream and he was going to wake up from it any second, but the other part didn’t care if it was, he was happy.

“We best get ready,” Arthur stated despite not making a move to do so.

Merlin didn’t want to move either, but he knew they had to.

Pulling away the warlock looked to where the bathtub was by the fireplace. He was about to leave and start getting water for Arthur to bathe, but then another thought occurred to him. Arthur knew about his magic, _“Cærswiell forecyme hleowstede burna.”_

Arthur let out an amazed gasp seeing the gold flash in Merlin’s eyes before the tub began to fill with water and let out pillars of steam. He had never really seen when Merlin performed magic before and he was taken away by the beauty of his mate as he displayed just a small part of the immense power he could wield.

“That was amazing,” was all the alpha could manage to say.

“Thank you.”

They quickly got Arthur bathed and dressed in his ceremonial chainmail, cape, and crown. And then Arthur had Merlin change into one of his own purple tunics to make him look somewhat more presentable for what they were about to do.

With one last kiss they set out for the throne room.

As they entered through the side door of the throne room Merlin saw the entire court as well as the knights waiting for their King to make an announcement. There was a buzz of conversation going through the crowd about what they were all summoned so suddenly for. It all dies down as Arthur took his place in front of his throne while Merlin stood behind him.

“Firstly, I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice,” Arthur stated in his most commanding voice. “The reason I have gathered you all here today is a cause for celebration. Since I became king I have made it very clear that I would not marry and take a mate for any reason besides love. And today it is my privilege to announce that I have found my mate, Merlin.”

Arthur took him by the hand and pulled him forward so that they were standing together as equals. There was a moment of silence before the Knights broke out in uproarious applause, shortly followed by the rest of the court.

When the applause died down Arthur spoke again, “Preparations for the wedding will begin immediately as well as preparations for a tournament in Merlin’s honor where knights from all over the realm will compete in jousting and sword fighting.”

More applause followed before Arthur dismissed the court. The only people who remained after the hall had emptied out were Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, and the knights.

“It’s about damn time, Princess,” Gawain said clapping Arthur on the back. “You two have been dancing around each other for years, and all it took to get you two together was Merlin going into heat.”

“Gwaine!” Merlin had turned a deep scarlet out of embarrassment.

“I’m only messing with you, but really congratulation you two.”

“We’re happy for you too,” Lance said pulling Gwen into his side.

“We all are,” Leon spoke up with a smile.

The others nodded their agreement. This was Merlin’s family and he was glad to have them with him. Now he just had to tell his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cærswiell forecyme hleowstede burna - Spring forth warm water


	5. The Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh I finally finished a new chapter. I'm so happy with this one. It's a bit more simple but I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Also if there is a fic/prompt you would like me to write please leave it down in the comments. I'm looking to write more one-shots and I need ideas.

The entirety of Camelot was thrown into a flurry of activity after the news of Arthur and Merlin’s wedding had been announced. Seamstresses were summoned to the castle, the knights began preparation for the tournament, and invitations needed to be sent out immediately. And in the center of it all was Gwen who had been appointed the Royal Wedding Planner. It had only been a week since they had made the announcement, but the changes that had to be made were already in effect.

All of Merlin’s belongings were moved into Arthur’s chambers since there was no longer any need for propriety after their mating. One of the seamstresses was also called to create a new wardrobe for Merlin befitting his new station. But the biggest change was how people were treating him. While those closest to him didn’t act differently there was a definite change in how the nobles and servants acted. Even though the wedding was still a month away people were addressing Merlin as Sire or Your Highness and they didn’t ignore him like before. But he found comfort in the way his and Arthur’s dynamic remained the same despite their new relationship. The only real change was that they could show affection to one another.

They had just finished supper when Merlin brought up a topic that had been bugging him since they had announced the wedding, “I need to tell my mother.”

Arthur just stared at the warlock with an amused look in his eyes, “And you’re just now realizing this?”

Merlin smirked as he picked at an invisible thread on his new blue tunic, “Of course not. It’s just that we’ve been rather busy this past week.”

“I’ll have some of the knights set out in the morning to bring her back to Camelot. Her son is going to be a king, there is no reason for her to live in Ealdor anymore.”

“Arthur, I can’t just have a group of knights show up at her door and tell her she is moving to Camelot because I am mated to the King. I need to tell her in person.”

“There’s far too much preparation that needs to be done.”

“Arthur,” Merlin called out making sure the alpha’s attention was fully on him. “Besides you, my mother is the most important person in my life. I need to be the one to tell her about our mating. Wouldn’t you want to be the one to tell your mother that we were getting married?”

The king sat there in silence pondering the question. After several moments of contemplation he looked up to meet Merlin in the eye, “You’re right. You need to tell her in person, but I’m not letting you go alone. The knights and I will accompany you.”

A warmth spread through Merlin’s chest at Arthur’s declaration. Arthur was willing to leave in the middle of preparations to go with him to speak with his mother.

“Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur walked around the table and pulled Merlin into a kiss, “We’ll leave in the morning.”

Even though Merlin wasn’t a servant anymore he still took the time and care to pack both his and Arthur’s belongings for the morning. He was in the middle of packing one of the blond’s tunics when he realized that there was someone else he needed to talk to and Arthur was most likely not going to be happy about it.

The alpha was in the middle of reading through the invitation Geoffrey had written up when Merlin interrupted him, “Arthur, I need you to come with me right now.”

The alpha looked up at his mate in confusion, “Merlin, it’s the middle of the night and we’re leaving to collect your mother in the morning. Where could you possibly want me to go?”

“It’s not really something I can explain. It involves magic, but I can’t do it in the castle.”

“What kind of magic can’t you perform in the castle?”

Merlin nearly snorted with laughter at the thought of summoning Kilgharrah and Aithusa from their chambers and having the dragons land right outside the window, “Trust me you don’t want me doing this in the castle just yet.”

A look of concern crossed the blond’s face as he stood up and made his way over to Merlin who was rummaging around in the wardrobe for their cloaks. When the warlock found what he was looking for he handed one to Arthur before donning his own. After situating his cloak Arthur quietly followed Merlin out of their room through the servant’s entrance into the winding back hallways of the castle.

When they finally exited the castle Arthur took note of how easy it seemed for Merlin to sneak out of the castle leading him to realize how often he must make these trips. He seemed to know exactly where to hide when a guard passed and how to get through both the upper and lower town unseen despite all the people and guards milling about.

“Exactly how many times have you had to sneak out of Camelot like this?” Arthur asked more amused than upset.

“How many times have I had to save your life?” Merlin replied sarcastically. “Then again you don’t know about every time I’ve saved your life.”

To say Arthur was dumbfounded by the response would be an understatement. He had known about Merlin’s magic ever since Lancelot had killed the griffin, but rather than turn him in he watched the warlock to see if he was truly evil, and in the process, he realized that magic could be used for good. That’s also when he had really fallen in love with Merlin, yes he was attracted to him since they had first met, but seeing the lengths he would go to for people around him had solidified his feelings.

It was several minutes later when they entered the clearing where Arthur had defeated the Great Dragon when Merlin finally stopped walking and put the hood of his cloak down. Arthur followed suit and walked to the center of the clearing with his mate.

Merlin looked over at Arthur with a reassuring glance before looking up to the sky and letting his voice morph into the deep scratch bass to summon Kilgharrah, _“O, Dragarn! E male, soi ftengometta tesd'hup anakess!”_

Arthur looked up at the sky nervously as he waited for something to happen, “Merlin, what did you just do?”

The dark haired man didn’t respond, but grabbed his hand instead, continuing to look up at the sky. For several moments nothing happened. Just as Arthur was about to cave and ask again what was supposed to be happening he heard a loud flapping of wings in the distance. Looking around he spotted two shadows in the distance quickly growing closer. Moments late both shapes descended into the clear landing right in front of them with an enormous thud.

Arthur was taken aback. In front of him were two living, breathing dragons, one of which he had supposedly vanquished in that very clearing.

Merlin looked at him waiting for the king to yell in anger. While he was waiting for that to happen Aithusa came up to him and attempted to play with the warlock by batting at his legs and flicking him with her tail. Merlin bent down and began petting the young dragon with a smile on his face all the while keeping an eye on his stunned mate. Meanwhile, Kilgharrah was looking down at all three of them with what Merlin could only describe as a smirk.

After several more minute of silence, the omega decided he needed to speak with Arthur. Leaving Aithusa he walked over to where the alpha was still rooted in place and took Arthur’s hands in his own, “Arthur, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he finally spoke in a tight voice. There was a definite tinge of anger there. “I am rather curious as to why there are two dragons in front of me, especially considering I supposedly killed one of them to stop it from destroying Camelot.”

“It was not you who stopped my attack against Camelot, young Pendragon,” Kilgharrah’s booming voice filled the clearing. “It was the last Dragonlord who commanded me to stop.”

Arthur grew even more confused as he looked up at the Great Dragon, “But Balinor died before we reached Camelot. How could he have possibly stopped you?”

“The powers to command a dragon are passed down from father to son when the father dies,” he explained. “Balinor was not the last Dragonlord.”

“Then who is?”

“Me.”

Arthur looked away from the dragon at the sound of Merlin’s voice to see a sad look in the warlock’s eyes. Understanding dawned on Arthur. He pulled Merlin into the circle of his arms in an attempt to comfort his mate. He knew what it was like to watch his father die, but he also knew that Merlin had never met his father before that day they had found him in the cave. And then Merlin had watched him die in his arms. The pain and grief he was feeling must have been extraordinary, “I’m so sorry Merlin. I wish I had known sooner.”

“It’s not your fault,” Merlin murmured into the column of Arthur’s throat.

“If I had known I could have been there for you.”

“We couldn’t tell anyone. If Uther had learned Balinor was my father he would have killed me.”

“I wouldn’t have let that happen. I’ve known about your magic since the griffin. I should have told you I knew about your magic sooner. It would have made things so much simpler between us.”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Merlin replied looking into Arthur’s eyes. “What matters is that we’re together now.”

Merlin went in for a kiss but was interrupted when Aithusa pushed her way in-between them in order to gain his attention. The warlock laughed before petting the smaller dragon.

“Arthur, you already know Kilgharrah,” he said motioning to the larger dragon.

Arthur nodded to the dragon before it spoke, “I am glad to see the two of you finally together. In time the prophecy will no doubt be fulfilled.”

“Um, thank…you?” The blond was now even more confused looking to Merlin for guidance.

“Get used to it. He’s always like this,” Merlin explained still playing with the white dragon.

“Then where did this dragon come from?” Arthur motioned to the other dragon.

Merlin blushed, “Well, remember when we went on that quest so you could destroy the last dragon egg. You see it wasn’t really destroyed. I hid it in my bag and brought it back with me and then I hatched her. Her name is Aithusa.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

At his remark, Aithusa left the warlock and wandered over to Arthur. At first, she hesitantly sniffed at him before determining he was safe. She started rubbing up against him and searching for attention. Arthur was thrown slightly off kilter before he started petting her. Underneath his hand her white scales were smooth and intricate, he was mesmerized.

The interaction between Arthur and the dragons was more than Merlin dared hope for. He was expecting Arthur to be furious with him and while it started out that way he quickly came to be accepting of this new part of the warlock’s life. He felt truly blessed to have Arthur as his mate. Going forward he couldn’t wait to share more of his life and his magic with the man he loved.


	6. Ealdor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bitten by the writing bug, what can I say.

They had stayed out with the dragons for a while longer. Kilgharrah contentedly watching on as the couple played with Aithusa, running around the clearing with her chasing them and hiding behind trees to play hide and seek. It was a break that the didn’t realize they had needed.

When they finally left the young dragon tried to follow them, but Merlin wouldn’t let that happen. There was a dejected look on her face but the warlock comforted her by telling her it wouldn’t be long until she could see them in Camelot whenever she wanted. That seemed to raise her spirits as she trotted back over to Kilgharrah’s side. The Great Dragon bid them farewell and as soon as the parting was said the dragons left.

The trip back to the castle was filled with companionable silence. Just as they had left with no one seeing them their return was equally uneventful.

They were both exhausted by the time they reached their chambers, so they almost immediately fell into bed with Merlin pressed up against Arthur’s chest.

“Thank you, Arthur,” were the last words the king heard before they both fell into a fitful sleep.

 

The pair were woken by their new servants Alexander and Matthew opening the curtains just like Merlin had done to wake Arthur. Merlin went to get up, but was pulled back into the bed by his grumbling mate, “Five more minutes.”

The warlock huffed in amusement before detangling himself from the blond, “Good morning, Alex, Matthew.”

“Good morning, my lord,” the pair greeted Merlin smiling.

One of the first things Arthur had done after announcing their mating was putting the omega in charge of finding a new servant for each of them. Among the applicants, Merlin had found both Alexander and Matthew, but what he found surprising was that Alexander was an alpha. There were only a handful of alphas who would lower themselves enough to work as servants. In contradiction to most of the alphas, he had met Alexander was humble and just wanted to help provide for his mother and younger sister, Merlin had hired him immediately as his personal servant. In Matthew the warlock saw a lot of himself, not only was the boy an omega, but he was strong-minded and patient, two things one definitely needed when dealing with his mate.

“We have your breakfast prepared, my lords,” Alex announced as he selected Merlin’s attire for the day.

“Thank you, Alex,” Merlin replied as he walked behind the screen to change. “Matthew will you please inform Leon and the others that we will be setting out for Ealdor this morning. We need to collect my mother and bring her back to Camelot. You two will be joining us as well, so the stables will need to prepare three extra horses.”

“At once,” Matthew replied as Merlin emerged from behind the changing screen.

Matthew had just slipped out the door when Arthur finally emerged from their bed looking rather haphazard. Merlin just watched in amusement as his mate planted himself at the table in front of the food, still in his bedclothes.

“Arthur, are you alright?” He asked taking food from the platters in front of him.

“I didn’t get that much sleep because _somebody_ kept me up last night,” the blond grumbled into his goblet.

“Well excuse me. I thought that you rather enjoyed yourself.”

There was a sharp intake of breath somewhere behind him and Merlin remembered that they weren’t alone. Realizing that Alex must think he meant that they were being intimate all night he flushed a deep scarlet. Arthur must have caught on to what was happening because he grinned wickedly before speaking again, “I must say I was surprised to learn that you could do _that,_ but I can’t say that I didn’t enjoy myself.”

“Arthur,” Merlin squeaked out seeing a blushing Alex out of the corner of his eye.

“What, Merlin? It was your idea after all.”

Merlin said nothing more, instead opting to eat his breakfast in silence. Every once in a while he would look up and see Arthur smiling at him. He would smile back before returning to his meal.

When they were finished Arthur rose and made his way over to the now made bed where his own clothes were laid out, waiting for Merlin to help him dress. That was one of the things he refused to let anyone else do. Dressing Arthur was one of the warlock’s favorite things to do since he was able to admire his body, and admire it he did.

When Arthur was fully dressed in his chainmail the pair made their way out to the courtyard where Alex and Matthew were waiting for them with the knights. The group mounted their horses with Arthur and Merlin in the lead with the others following closely behind them. The journey to Ealdor on foot had taken Merlin nearly a week, but on horseback, it would only take them a day at most.

The Knights took to Alex and Matthew immediately, but Merlin knew they would. As he and Arthur lead the way to Ealdor the warlock could hear Gwaine and Lancelot joking with the pair. In time Merlin hoped that they would become part of the family he and Arthur had carefully crafted around themselves.

They were on the outskirts of Essetir when Arthur called for them to stop. Turning his horse around the king addressed their entire group, “We are about to enter Essetir. King Lot does not take kindly to strangers on his lands. While we are here keep your guard up and if you see any sign of Lot’s men inform the others immediately. We will spend the night in Ealdor and head back to Camelot in the morning.”

Everyone nodded their understanding before Arthur turned back around and continued their journey.

It was nearly nightfall by the time they reached the outskirts of Ealdor and Merlin felt a sense of relief at seeing his childhood home. He spurred his horse on faster until he was right outside his mother’s door. Quickly dismounting he left his horse in Alex’s care before knocking on the door. When she opened the door there was a mix of shock and happiness on her face, “Merlin! What on earth are you doing here?”

Merlin enveloped her in a hug. He hadn’t seen her since the Battle of Ealdor and to finally have her within arms reach again was an amazing feeling. They embraced for several moments before Arthur came up behind them with a smile on his face.

“Your Majesty,” Hunith addressed Arthur formally, pulling away from Merlin. “It is an honor to see you again. What can I do for you?”

“Nothing, my lady,” Arthur smiled. “Merlin and I wish to discuss something of great importance with you.”

“Of course,” there was a concerned look in her eye as she stepped back allowing them entrance into her home. “I’m afraid I don’t have enough food for all of you.”

“It’s alright Mother,” Merlin called out. “We brought plenty with us.”

Arthur and Merlin sat down at Hunith’s small table and the beta looked at the pair worriedly, “What’s going on? Has something happened in Camelot?”

“Hunith, all is well in Camelot. There is no need to worry,” Arthur stated reassuringly.

“Then what did you wish to discuss with me?”

“Mother,”Merlin smiled taking her hand. “Arthur and I mated. We are to be married.”

There was a look of pure shock written across Hunith’s face at Merlin’s statement. It quickly morphed into the biggest smile Merlin had ever seen. The beta stood and crossed the small distance between her and her son before taking both him and Arthur into her arms, “I’m so happy for you both. I could tell there was something special between you two from the moment I first saw you together.”

“Thank you, Hunith,” the blond said when they all pulled away.

“There will be none of that, Arthur. You can call me mother.”

Arthur’s smile brightened tenfold. He had never known what it had meant to have a mother and now he would, “Thank you, Mother.”

“We want you to come back to Camelot with us,” the warlock stated.

“Well of course. There is no way I’m going to miss your wedding.”

“Not just for the wedding. We want you to live there with us as well,” Arthur said.

She was stunned, to say the least, “I…I don’t know, Arthur. I’m just a simple country woman. I’m not cut out for court life.”

Merlin could understand where she was coming from. He was the same way when she decided he needed to move to Camelot to train with Gaius. The idea of leaving the place he had known his entire life was terrifying, but if Merlin could do it he knew his mother could as well.

“Mother, it will be fine,” the dark-haired man replied. “Just think of it. You’ll be around Uncle Gaius and I. You’ll be Queen Mother and won’t have to work in the fields anymore. And when the time comes you’ll be a grandmother and you can help us raise them to be amazing princes and princesses.”

The mention of being a grandmother seemed to get her attention. She took a moment to think it over before giving them her decision, “Very well, I’ll come with you. If only to be there for my family. Now, call your friends inside. There should be plenty of room for all of them.”

They had their own little celebration in Hunith’s home that night. Not only were they celebrating Merlin and Arthur’s wedding, but they were also celebrating a new addition to their family. Merlin felt an overflow of love from everyone. He was truly blessed to have found not only a home in Camelot but the love of his life.

In the morning Merlin, Alex, and Matthew helped Hunith pack her belongings while the others readied the horses for their journey back to Camelot. When they were done packing she said her goodbyes to the people she had known all her life promising that she would keep in touch.

The ride out of Ealdor was quiet and simple with the occasional sarcastic remark from Gwaine, and Hunith making small talk with whoever she happened to end up riding next to. They were almost back in Camelot territory when Elyan shouted at them from the back of their little caravan, “We’re being followed. 20 men maybe more.”

Arthur hurried them into a clearing that was just ahead of their position. Everyone dismounted with Arthur and the knights forming a protective ring around Merlin, Hunith, Alex, and Matthew. Luckily Merlin had made sure that Alex and Matthew were provided with swords before they rode out. That left Merlin with his magic in the case their attackers got past the knights.

When their pursuers caught up they were quickly surrounded. Merlin saw that these men were, in fact, King Lot’s by the crossed spear sigils on their tunics. One man who appeared to be the leader of the group dismounted and made his way over to them. Arthur responded in kind but kept a tight grip on Excalibur.

“What are Knights of Camelot doing in Essetir?” The man asked brandishing his sword at Arthur.

“I am King Arthur of Camelot,” the blond said in reply using his most authoritative voice. “We mean no disrespect. We came to collect my mother-in-law and bring her back to Camelot for my wedding.”

“And why would a king’s mother-in-law be in Essetir?” The man spat.

“My mate is from one of Essetir’s outlying villages. He came to Camelot many years ago of his own volition and now we wish to live together as a family,” Arthur explained.

“Be that as it may I’m under strict orders from King Lot to bring any trespassers to him personally.”

“We will not be going with you, but you can tell your king he should be expecting an invitation to the wedding.”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

All at once Lot’s men rushed the knights. Despite the Knights of Camelot being the best in Albion they were outnumbered 4 to 1. Steel clashed against steel filling the clearing all around them. Merlin knew he needed to do something fast or they were going to be in trouble.

In his head, he quickly went over every spell he knew trying to find one that would help them. Merlin was about to perform the incantation when one of Lot’s men snuck around the knight’s defenses and was going right for him. He braced himself for the attack when Excalibur was plunged through his chest.

“Merlin you need to do something!” Arthur yelled back at him as two more soldiers descended on him.

Closing his eyes the warlock took a deep breath before reciting the ancient words in a deep voice, _“Andsacan sylfum mín blōd ic wierp þú hrycg, ġetwisa bealo eyre þú acumendlícness. Bigwist ierre."_

In the blink of an eye, all of Lot’s men vanished leaving them alone in the clearing once again. Arthur nearly slumped to the ground in relief as he looked over at Merlin. The blond was about to speak when a pained moan pierced the air. Looking around Merlin saw that Lancelot was on the ground with a dagger sticking out of his side. The warlock raced over to him so he could assess the wound.

“We need to get him back to Gaius!” Leon shouted as he moved to lift the wounded knight.

“No we don’t,” Merlin replied calmly. “But I need you to hold him still.”

Gwaine and Leon did as they were told and held Lancelot down as Merlin pulled the dagger free from his friend’s side. Lancelot let out a pained scream and tried to thrash around but was held down. Merlin once again called upon his magic to help him save Lancelot’s life, _“Þurhhæle dolgbenn.”_

The spell worked immediately. Lance’s eyes shot open and looked directly at Merlin with a smile on his face, “Thank you, old friend.”

Merlin planted himself on the ground next to Lancelot slightly worn out by the everything that had just transpired. The clearing was filled with a tense silence until Leon spoke up, “What exactly just happened?”

This was bound to happen eventually, especially considering that Arthur was going to lift the ban on magic once they were married. Taking a deep breath Merlin looked around at his friends and explained, “As you may have gathered I have magic. Well, a better way to describe it is that I am magic. According to the druids and just about any other magical being I’ve met I am a creature of the Old Religion. I was born because of Arthur, to help him unite the lands of Albion. And despite what Uther may have led the people to believe magic isn’t evil, it’s how you choose to use it.”

“Arthur, did you know?” Leon asked the king.

“I’ve known almost the entire time,” the blond confirmed helping Merlin up from the ground.

“So have I,” Lance interjected.

“I’ve known since we went on the quest to retrieve the Fisher King’s trident,” Gwaine replied. Merlin and Arthur looked at him in disbelief. “What? You really think I don’t remember when the guardian called Arthur courage, me strength, and Merlin magic.”

Merlin had almost completely forgotten about that. Looking around the omega tried to gauge the reactions of the remaining knights and the two servants. Surprisingly it was Percival that spoke up next, “We all know Merlin. He doesn’t possess an evil bone in his body. If he really is magic in human form he could have harmed us at any time. Instead, he’s risked his life over and over again to save us all.”

“Percy’s right,” Elyan said clapping Merlin on the back. “Merlin is our friend.”

“I agree,” Leon said smiling. “But what about the ban on magic?”

It was Arthur’s turn to speak, “Once we marry I fully intend to lift the ban on magic so that no one will ever have to fear for their lives ever again.” Arthur looked around their entire group including Alex, Matthew, and Hunith. “I’m simply asking that you all keep this a secret until after the wedding when we can repeal the ban.”

Everyone voiced their agreement.

Arthur nodded proudly at their friends and family. They both knew that they could trust these people with their lives, “Then let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andsacan sylfum mín blōd ic wierp þú hrycg, ġetwisa bealo eyre þú acumendlícness. Bigwist ierre - Enemy of my blood I cast you away, no harm you will bring. Be gone.
> 
> The healing spell I used id from the show and has no translation I could find.


	7. Morgana and Mordred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally managed to get this chapter written. I'm so sorry it took me longer than usual. I've had a lot of things happen at once, but they're all good things. I wanted to get some of Morgana's side of the story so we could actually know why she is doing what and I was really excited to change her vision to that of Merlin. So I hope yall enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm starting a new job on Monday so I'm not really sure when the next update is gonna be. I'm gonna shoot for once a week maybe every other week because I have another long story I'm writing and I also have other ideas I'd like to write too. So thank you for all the love and support this is getting and I can't wait to write more for you guys.

Morgana watched from her throne, Mordred beside her, as the rotund form of Lord Edward Elren made its way towards her. Mordred was the only alpha she could truly tolerate and he didn’t attempt to look down on her because of her omega status. Elren was the opposite. The alpha’s beady eyes and constantly pursed lips were an annoyance to her, and the way he always acted as if he was her equal made her want to smite him with magic. But she couldn’t afford to do that; he was her best spy in Camelot and the only one who had inside information about Arthur and the Knights, so she tolerated him.

“My Queen,” Elren bowed. “It is truly wonderful to see you again.”

“Lord Elren,” she smiled deviously. “What news from Camelot do you bring me?”

“As always, Your Grace, the people praise your name and secretly wait for your return.”

Morgana rolled her eyes, she knew that what he was saying wasn’t true, but she humored him, wanting him to think she believed everything he was saying, “That is wonderful, yes. But what of Arthur and his plans? What of the Knights?”

Elren paused momentarily, taking a deep breath before relaying the news, “The pretender has found his mate. There is to be a tournament in a fortnight and the wedding right after.”

“What?!” Morgana was seething as she stood from her throne. “Who is this mate you speak of?”

“His impudent manservant, Merlin. He went into heat and Arthur saw him through it. After they emerged three days later it was announced that they were to be wed. They already have their mating bites.”

Morgana was filled with dread and anger, more so than ever before, her vision was coming true. If Emrys ascended to the throne then she would never have what was rightfully hers. After he became king it would only be a matter of time before Camelot repealed the ban on magic, and she would no longer have that as her advantage against them. She needed to figure out a way to get rid of him.

If they were already mated it was more than likely that Arthur knew who Merlin really was, so she couldn’t use that to turn him against the warlock. But maybe if the people found out they would think that Arthur was bewitched and call for him to be executed. Yes, that was what she could do.

The plan was already forming in her mind; she would send Arvan, her most trusted confidant and powerful warlock besides Mordred, and have him enter into the tournament, then after he collected the ring from the joust he would start attacking with magic and force Merlin to reveal his powers. If she was lucky he might even kill Merlin in the process, but she wouldn’t get her hopes up. She knew it was a death sentence, but she needed the people to think that their king was being controlled by a warlock. And she needed Arthur and Merlin to think that she was just trying to ruin the wedding and tournament, not mounting a full-scale attack against them. The rest of her army would set out the week of the tournament and strike while Camelot’s defenses were down. She would have her throne.

“Arvan,” she called beckoning the man forward. His nearly seven-foot frame made its way in front of her, keeling down. “You will return to Camelot with Lord Elren posing as his cousin from Mercia and enter the tournament. After you collect the ring in the joust and go to present it to Merlin I want you to start attacking with your magic. I need you to force Merlin to reveal his magic and kill him if you can. He is Emrys, and if he becomes king then we will lose our advantage over Arthur and Camelot. The rest of the army will set out shortly to take advantage of Camelot’s defenses being lowered.”

“As you command, my Queen,” Arvan replied, rising to his feet. “I will not rest until you are returned to your rightful place on the throne of Camelot.”

Morgana smiled at the man. She was about to dismiss them when Elren spoke up in disbelief, “You mean to tell me that _Merlin,_ that impudent loudmouth of a servant is a warlock?”

“He’s not just any warlock,” Morgana spat back, on the brink of losing her temper. “He is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. His magic is the only thing standing between me and my throne. Arthur isn’t even that much of a threat, but Emrys is. Now leave me, you have your orders.”

The throne room emptied out quickly leaving only Morgana and Mordred. The raven-haired woman turned to look at her most loyal companion and advisor. He was looking at her with worry written all over his face, “Morgana you and I both know that Arvan is no match for Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table. Why are you sending him to his death?”

She smirked as she explained the idea behind her plan, “You’re right he is no match for all of them, but I’m not going to risk either of us going in his place, we’re far too important for such a simple task. If he succeeds it will make the people of Camelot believe that Arthur is bewitched, but if he doesn’t succeed then Arthur and Merlin will think that I was simply trying to ruin their wedding, but they won’t realize that we are mounting a full-scale attack until it’s too late.”

The druid could see where she was coming from and in the grand scheme of things one man’s life compared to the betterment of all magical beings seemed like a fair price. He believed not only in Morgana’s magic but also in her vision for a better world, it’s what had made him fall in love with her. Even before he had loved Kara he loved the woman who had saved his life, and then when Kara was executed Morgana was there for him, mind, body, and soul.

Mordred smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies closer together, “You’re going to be the best queen the world has ever known.”

She smiled lovingly before pressing their mouths together in a kiss. It was raw and hungry, an all-consuming kiss. It was perfect. They continued on like that for several minutes until they absolutely had to pull away for air. Mordred rested his forehead against Morgana’s and stared happily into her eyes and at that moment he knew what he truly wanted, “Mate with me?”

The omega was in shock as she looked up into the alpha’s eyes. Yes, they had been together before and he had even helped her through her heat, but she had never expected this. She knew she would have to marry one day to produce an heir, but she always assumed it would be a royal from another kingdom. Now she had this man who she cared deeply for asking to mate with her.

If she thought about it it didn’t really matter who she married or mated with. She was a queen she could do whatever she wanted, and when she had her throne they could rule together side by side, making the world a better place for people with magic.

“Yes,” Morgana smiled looking into her lover’s eyes. “Yes!”

Mordred felt like he was in heaven with her response. He had wanted her for almost his entire life and now she was going to be his. They were going to be together and rule side by side. There was nothing that could make him happier.

The pair stood there holding each other and smiling. Deep in their hearts, they both knew that there was nothing they wouldn’t do to get their happily ever after, even if they had to burn down the rest of the world to get it.


	8. Merlin is What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-time no see. Sorry about not having this up sooner, but my brain isn't always in the mood for writing as much as I love it unless I'm at work and can't have my laptop, so naturally I get all my ideas when I'm there. But I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I really hope you guys like it.

They had been back in Camelot for nearly two weeks and through it all Merlin had been feeling rather sick. Most of the day he would be fine but there would be times when a sudden bout of nausea would come upon him and he would have to rush to the nearest chamberpot. He was sure that he could just bide his time and it would go away, but as the days wore on and the symptoms continued he wasn’t so sure. Luckily it hadn’t happened around Arthur yet, because if it did he knew the alpha would worry himself sick. But he wasn’t so lucky that it had escaped everyone’s attention. Alex had been around quite a few times when nausea had struck him and the younger man kept giving him worried looks.

“My lord, maybe you should go and see Gaius,” his servant said after Merlin had retched into his chamberpot for the second time that morning. “This sickness has been going on for nearly a fortnight. If you won’t tell the King you could at least ask the physician to examine you and maybe he could give you some sort of potion.”

Merlin thought it over for several moments. The tournament started the next day and since he was the entire reason it was being held it would not look good if he disappeared several times to go retch or even if he ended up spilling the contents of his stomach on the platform for everyone to see. It wouldn’t hurt to ask for a tonic and Gaius might even be able to determine the cause of his illness, “You’re right. Let’s go down there and see if we can figure out what’s going on.”

Alex nodded and followed Merlin out of his and Arthur’s chambers where he had been taking a break from helping Gwen with the finishing touches on the wedding. As they walked through the halls other servants smiled and nodded their heads at him while nobles muttered m’ lord and good day. There were still some who looked down on him despite his new position in the palace and his upcoming coronation, but he continued to ignore them just as he had when he was simply Arthur’s servant. It would do him no good to be constantly worried about what everyone thought of him.

The pair had just stepped over the threshold of Gaius’ workroom when his uncle’s cheery voice greeted them, “Merlin, Alex, what can I do for you?”

Merlin made sure that the door was shut behind them before speaking, “I’ve been rather sick the past two weeks. I’ll be completely fine when all of a sudden a bout of nausea comes out of nowhere and I need to rush to the nearest chamberpot and be sick.”

The physician’s eyebrow rose at the news, “That is most unusual. Have you had any other symptoms?”

“No, not really. A little heartburn and I either absolutely hate something I eat or I love it, no in-between.”

The eyebrows rose even more, “I wonder.”

Gaius left what he was doing and made his way over to one of his many shelves of books and grabbed a rather large book that was well used. Opening the red cover he turned to a page somewhere in the middle and began reading. Merlin tried to read over the man’s shoulder but the print was too small for him to read at that distance. After he had skimmed the page Gaius walked over to his store of herbs and selected several of them as well as a few other ingredients before coming back to the table and grinding them together, muttering some sort of incantation as he went. Fetching a cup from another table he mixed the concoction together with some water and handed it to the warlock, “Drink this.”

“What is it?” Merlin asked, sniffing the contents only for his nose to be assaulted by the worst smell he had ever encountered.

“I’ll tell you in a moment. Now drink.”

With a grimace he did as he was told and downed the contents of the cup in now go, feeling a slight zing of magic race through his body as he swallowed. The taste was not as bad as the smell but all the same, it made him want to throw up for the third time that day. Once it was all gone he turned to his uncle for an explanation when Alex gasped drawing his attention. Looking down he saw that his entire body was glowing with a soft golden light, but what really caught his attention was the even brighter glow around his stomach that seemed to pulse ever so slightly.

When he looked back up Gaius was smiling with tears in his eyes, “Congratulations my boy.”

“Wh-what’s happening?” He murmured as the glow began to fade away.

“The potion I had you drink is one meant to be used to find out if someone is pregnant. Normally I would simply wait another month or so to be sure, but I decided to speed up the process since we all know about your magic.”

The warlock was stunned, to say the least. Yes, he knew he could get pregnant, he was an omega, but that didn’t mean he was expecting this news so soon. He hadn’t even though of the possibility of him and Arthur having children. They had just been too caught up in the fact that they could be together, and now they would be adding yet another member to their family. He certainly wasn’t mad about it or opposed to having Arthur’s child, but it was such an enormous change to their already hectic lives. And yet he wouldn’t change it for anything.

With tears in his eyes, Merlin placed a hand lovingly on his stomach and smiled at his uncle, “Thank you, Uncle Gaius.”

“Of course, my boy,” Gaius smiled back as he pulled his nephew into a hug. “Congratulations. I’ll get to work immediately on a tonic for the morning sickness. Now go I think there is somebody else you need to tell about this wonderful news.

“Yes,” Merlin couldn’t stop smiling as he turned to an also smiling Alex. “Please go tell Arthur to meet me in our chambers. And tell him it’s urgent.”

“Right away, my lord,” Alex replied before running off towards the training grounds to fetch Arthur.

With one last smile, Merlin made his way back towards their chambers. This was the most wonderful news he had ever received. Maybe even more so than the news that Arthur loved him back. They hadn’t even been married yet they were already starting a family and Merlin wouldn’t change anything. As he entered the room he sent up a silent thank you to the gods for blessing him so much in the last month. His heart was filled to bursting.

Taking a seat at the window Merlin watched the people in the courtyard go about their day until he heard the telltale thud of his mate running along the stone hallways. Within seconds the blond king burst through the door in a panic, his eyes frantically searching for Merlin. When two sets of blue eyes met some of the alpha’s anxiety melted away before he rushed to the window, “Merlin, what’s wrong. Alex said it was urgent.”

“It is Arthur,” he replied taking Arthur’s hands with his own. “For the past few weeks I’ve been feeling rather sick, but I didn’t want to bother you.” Arthur blanched fearing the worst about what his mate was about to say. “Today Alex connived me to go and see Gaius to figure out what was wrong. He gave me a potion infused with magic and it told us what was happening.”

“And?” Arthur was frantic. If he needed to go on a quest to find some special potion or herb for Gaius to heal his mate he wouldn’t hesitate he needed Merlin to be alright. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Arthur,” Merlin smiled at his mate. “Everything is perfect. More than perfect.”

The king was starting to become irritated that Merlin wouldn’t just tell him what was happening, “For the love of the gods, Merlin, what is going on?”

“Arthur, I’m pregnant.”

The words hit the king like a bucket of cold water. He knew Merlin could get pregnant because of his omega status, but it was still a shock to hear the words. A million thoughts and feelings swarmed through his head as he tried to process this new information. Merlin was pregnant. They were going to have a child. He was going to be a father. _He was going to be a father._

A pang of fear shot through Arthur as he thought about winding up cold and distant just as his father was before him. He quickly tamped that down and made a promise to himself that he would give his child all the love and attention it deserved. He was determined to be a better father than he ever was. Resolutely he looked up a somewhat worried looking Merlin and smiled the brightest smile he could, before wrapping his arms around his mate.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Arthur whispered into the column of Merlin’s throat. “This is the best news I could have ever asked for.”

When they pulled away each man had tears in their eyes and a smile stretching across their entire face. It was unexpected, to say the least, but it was one of the happiest things to ever happen to them. They embraced again for a long time until a knock at the door caught their attention.

It was Alex and Matthew standing there with smiles on their faces, and judging by Matthew’s smile Alex must have already told him the news. The pair silently entered the room and laid out a small feast on the table in front of them. Arthur and Merlin smiled at their servants and without even hesitating Arthur had them call for Gwen, Gaius, Hunith, and the Knights.

They happily went to do their tasks and before long their chamber was filled with the group of people they had adopted as their family. Gaius, Alex, and Matthew looked at them with a knowing smile while the other had confusion written across their faces at being summoned so suddenly.

“Sorry about the hasty summons,” Merlin apologized. “But we have wonderful news to share with all of you.”

“What is it?” Gwen smiled brightly at both of them.

Arthur let the question hang in the air for several moments before he smiled and announced their wonderful news, “Merlin is pregnant.”

There was almost no pause in between the announcement and a cheer filled with congratulations filling the room. Everyone took turns hugging and laughing and giving their congratulations to the pair.

As Merlin looked around the room at his friends and family he sent yet another thank you to the gods above. He had never really expected to find friends or a family when he left Ealdor, but here he was surrounded by everyone who truly meant something to him and they were celebrating a new addition to their family. There was truly nothing that could make him happier. Merlin felt Arthur’s arms go around his waist as well as a gentle kiss that placed on his neck. He had everything he ever wanted and more. There was nothing that could take away his happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about the tournament. And let's just say it's not gonna be pretty.
> 
> Also, how would you guys feel about Merlin AU's bassed off of classic fairy tales? I'm doing that with the Star Trek fandom and think it would work really well with Merlin too.


End file.
